Guerra de las galaxias Historia de un no entrenad
by jer35mx
Summary: Que si un posible jedi ya mayor trabajaba para el senador Palpatine.
1. Chapter 1

An un trained jedi, point of view.

Me despierto, es de noche, la luz se enciende automaticamente al sentir que mi mente se activa; quisiera que hubiera algo que controlara este sentimiento de desasosiego, antes se sentia bien, era armonia; ahora es una nube obscura que de repente tapa esa armonía. En mi cuarto no hay ventana, es uno de los muchos pasillos de el edificio de servidumbre de el mundo consejo. Hay un senador que "me da mala espina", desde que llego empece a tener problemas al dormir; recuerdo lo que sentí cuando tuvo un momento de colera, casi me caí, el limpiar su area después de eso es difícil.

Llegue al chequeo de dna, un poco temprano, pero si quieres conservar tu trabajo aquí hay que cuidarse, me topo con algunos que como yo han llegado temprano, la platica es de un planeta lejano que es presionado por los mercaderes para obtener licencias de trafico, aquí nadie es ajeno a las estrategias de poder de las diversas corrientes (facciones, sindicatos, ejercitos, planetas) que tratan de abrir nuevas posiciones a costa de pequeños planetas; me tocan las oficinas de ese senador, vaya.

Es extraño, pienso mientras activo los aparatos de limpieza, este senador hablo de apoyar al planeta que se resiste a los mercaderes pero no se siente decisión sino como una complacencia, leve pero palpable cuando lee los reportes de ahí.

Vaya, ayer el senador recibio un mensaje urgente de el planeta pidiendo ayuda, casi oí la palabra en su mente, urgente, junto a una ligera sonrisa en su cara; esos hologramas, solo tienen un poco mas de realidad que los que me regalo mi pariente, bueno, se ha acordado que el consejo Jedi tome una decisión de ese planeta, bonita, la reina que le cedio la palabra a sus consejeros; parece que se quejan de demasiadas naves en su espacio. Lo que note es que el senador fue, como varias veces antes, a descansar después de eso, ("no te diste cuenta de eso", bueno no se de que habla) y siempre al limpiar su cuarto el potenciador de un aparato que tiene en su cuarto esta tibio.

Me piden que me vista bien, que este en mi cubiculo, van a venir jedis hoy a visitar al senador; que revuelo, no debería de haberlo pero se activan aparatos que traen especiales de limpieza, unas personas con cara pintada, vaya ni ayuda ni platica piden; han venido los tres jedis, dos altos, uno de color, otro de barba, de los planetas que conservan esa tradición y un bajito joven.

Un detalle interesante, los tres se sonrieron al pasar frente a mi, me revise y estoy presentable; el senador y los jedi pasaron muy amistosos a la puerta; se comenta aquí que dos de ellos partiran al planeta a ayudar, el senador esta descansando en su habitación. En las noticias que se transmiten por señal a todos los cuartos de un distribuidor central se presenta la reina haciendo un llamado a los mercaderes a que liberen su espacio que esta bloqueado por tantas naves, la saturación no les permite a las naves comerciales de otros a entrar o llegar a el planeta.

Ha llegado un personaje como los otros pero diferente, con la cara pintada, pero al que nadie se acerca, solo se que no usa dos movimientos cuando debe de usar uno y que por tanto se ve peligroso pero del que no siento mas que un flujo de energía, el tambien se volteo a verme pero siguió caminando junto al senador.

He visto salir un transporte con el peligroso a Naboo, llevaba dos armas en su cintura, que raro para todos son armas parecidas a las de los jedi y no se preocupa en esconderlas.

Dos semanas de descansos constantes de el senador, los 4 últimos días con preocupación, como si se estuviera consumando un plan, el último día se han sentido corrientes de malhumor, que solo parece ser sentido por mi.

Después la carcajada, esta de buen humor, le ha visitado un tal conde Doku un importante jedi de otra región y han estado encerrados por un tiempo.

Los dos han salido pero en dos transportes distintos, me entero por las transmisiones que un sonriente senador Palpadine celebraba el triunfo de un planeta valiente sobre los mercaderes, estando en la vision la reina de Naboo, una tal Amidala.

Capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Noche de copas, una noche loca.

Después de la victoria de el lejano planeta Naboo hay muchos viajes entre los representantes de ese planeta y el congreso de la república, así como con el senador Palpatine, así que los sirvientes de el senador tenemos muchas relaciones con los guardias y sirvientes de ese planeta.

Hay unos guardias y guerreros de Naboo que se reúnen con nosotros y nos piden guía para diversión en el planeta congreso; es interesante que cerca de cada centro de algún senador se instalen locales de diversión para, si tienen suerte, aprovechar las vicisitudes de la república en el trafico de influencias y de gente; algunos de nosotros salimos algunas veces con ellos y ellas en los momentos de ocio, hay que decir que esto lo alientan los caras pintadas, para saber puntos de contacto de esa gente, una tarde salimos tres servidores de el senador con 4 guardias y pilotos de Naboo, quien sabe porque los pilotos de naboo siempre llevan todos vestidos holgados, una de ellas es platicadora pero se nota que la tensión la afecta, los demas son como un escudo para ella; llegamos a un lugar que es bastante conocido por nosotros y nos ambientamos, pido un holo de luchas jedi y otro de programación de droids, lo bueno para mi es que en estos tiempos lo que abarque diversión y te mantenga ahí es considerado bueno para el negocio, esto llama la atención de la piloto que se separa del grupo y se conecta a mi holo capsula, yo noto su cercania y empiezo a decirle de algunos aspectos que me atraen de los jedis, ella comenta acerca de tacticas de energía que ella vio de primera mano y así estamos un buen rato; nos alentamos con bebidas y estímulos que siempre son baratos y que se ofrecen a bajo precio por que esos centros son para relaciones interplanetarias, después de un tiempo ella pide un holo de una historia de guerra ficticia y lo comenzamos a ver, hay una escena en que el personaje de la guerrera tiene un encuentro amoroso con alguien de la historia, ella crispa su rostro y aprieta su bebida, yo, confuso, me volteo a verla y noto que ella después de eso comienza a tocar con la punta de los dedos su capa que se ha quitado y la puso a un lado, ya no mira la historia y yo tampoco; los demas soldados de Naboo nos estan viendo aunque mantienen sus platicas con mis compañeros servidores.

Ella se esconecta de la holo capsula y yo me re concentro en la historia; de reojo veo que discute con sus compañeros soldados y después de unos ciclos uno de ellos saca un transmisor, nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos, el discute un poco con alguien; ella regresa a la holo capsula y pide unos placeres mas caros que se ofrece a pagar y seguimos viendo la historia; hay conmoción en la entrada, han llegado como 30 guerreros mas de Naboo que piden las holo capsulas alrededor, eso si cuesta una fortuna; ella pide que nuestra holo capsula se ponga en privado y me pregunta si tengo alguna relación formal o si tengo algún problema con sexo que afecte las relaciones Inter planetarias, yo , ya estando estimulado le digo que no y ella pide que la capsula entre en modo de placer, se emborrecen los alrededores y se apagan los sonidos; nos desvestimos y yo me asombro, ella tiene mas ropa debajo de lo normal así como una peluca y su maquillador es de los caros, me susurra que su trabajo es de gran tensión y que le gustaría que no se comentara de lo que pasara aquí, yo le contesto que trabajar bajo un senador conlleva secrecia y le toco la piel, ella corresponde ……………….. . Al descansar junto a ella noto su piel tersa y como guerrera tiene musculos bien definidos, recorro con mis dedos su cuerpo y trato de sentir su estado de animo, ella descansa mirando el techo de la capsula, lo extraño es su rostro, me recuerda a alguien pero al sentirla tranquila lo dejo pasar, continuamos descansando un poco; nos vestimos y ella pide holo capsula normal, los soldados de naboo estan alegres y empiezan a preparar todo para partir, ella me toca el pecho entre la ropa y me sugiere algunos titulos de estrategia jedi y se retira, yo comienzo a platicar con mis compañeros.


	3. Chapter 3

Días y conceptos generales 1.

En este planeta que llamamos planeta gobierno, el nombre oficial es tantr''r, hay como 3000 espacio puertos, mas de la mitad tan pequeños como para recibir solo naves e maximo 10 personas pero como 40 como para recibir tropas, aparte de 10 atracaderos espaciales para recibir naves de transporte y militares en el espacio.

Como sirviente de limpieza de un senador a veces cuando hay que transportar o manejar varias maquinas parecidas nos transportan a los atracaderos, el que mas conozco es el de mercaderías extranjeras exoticas, de cómo 30 veces el tamaño de nuestras instalaciones ubicado sobre muchos edificios de habitación como el mio; ahí hay que usar muchos semi androides diplomaticos para manejar los lenguajes, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a usarlos, solo conocemos un lenguaje así que si un diplo dice que esto es esto, eso es; lo importante aquí es el manejo de los envoltajes que se manejan por todos los rumbos e la república, que muchismas veces se manejan por apreciación de densidad y resistencia mas que de forma y conocimiento de contenido; ahí me siento muy util ya que el manejo de aparatos es mi fuerte y siempre, para disgusto de algunos, el dialogo con los diplos es mas o menos ameno.

Dos veces fui, aquí si dire, seleccionado para acompañar a los callados de cara pintada a un atracadero de aspecto militar, las instrucciones nos las daban por medio de diplos, aunque muy extraños eran muy funcionales, y aquí las dos veces fue para recoger cajas ligeras para uso personal de la gente de el senador, una de las veces vi dos cajas que eran manejadas por los caras pintadas con dibujos de chispazos y sables laser. No supe a donde se los llevaron.

Recogiamos en el atracadero espacial unas dos o tres veces material de holografía y cajas de material para ser visto; es extraño que a los caras pintadas no se les conociera recibir recuerdos de sus hogares, mas bien disfrutaban la vida con salidas nocturnas sin hacer mucho relajo. Se de esto porque entendía algo de las conexiones de los aparatos y, solo algunas veces, se me llamaba con los diplos para hacer conexiones que los droides tecnicos no eran tan flexibles o preparados para llevar a cabo.

Una noche, ya para terminar mi turno de trabajo fui llamado de emergencia a el cuarto de el senador, mi sorpresa fue que no era lujoso en el sentido de grandilocuencia, ni parco en el sentido de no querer llamar la atención; era un centro de tecnicos, aparte de el centro de aministración que era el oficial; parece que hubo una falla de una conexión entre aparatos para transmición de holo, así que alguien se acordo de mi. Al entrar el cara pintada que me llevo fue llamado por el senador supongo para verificar que me encontro, yo segui mi camino y pase sobre un tapete, de repente aparecieron 3 holos de jedi que blandían sables laser y los vi atacar, yo creía que era como los muy usados holos de combate jedi, cuando en un segundo sentí tres marcazos en la piel, no alcance a reaccionar cuando me como quemaron otra vez, de repente desaparecieron los jedi, me mire y mi ropa estaba bien, me toque y mi piel como si nada, fueron quemaduras intensas pero nada mas; voltee con un susto como no había sentido antes y vi al cara pintada mirandome fijamente, tácitamente se comprendía que la situación había sido un error, el me sentía y como el peligroso sintio mi miedo y se desentendio, en burdas palabras me pregunto si podía seguirlo, yo asentí; llegamos a unos aparatos de transmición de largo alcance, donde empece a escanear la pared; había el flujo normal de energía y el aparato mostraba que la transmición había sido intentada hacia unos minutos; observe la pared y había un aparato grande puesto a trabajar, el aparato decía que generaba mucha energía teseracta, indique al cara pintada que me ayudara a moverlo, la señal se libero, mientras el cara pintada lo ponía en otra parte aparecieron holos de mapas espaciales, nada fuera de lo común en las instalaciones de senadores aunque un poco demasiados; la señal termino, espere unos ciclos a que regresara el cara pintada, llego y le dije que probara los equipos, el se alejo y volvio con otra persona, el guardaespaldas de cuernos de el senador, el empezo a checar el aparato y la transmición pero no con mapas sino con compras de comida exótica, se verifico y me llevaron a mi lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Historias.

Después de el encuentro con la piloto de Naboo, comienzo a desarrollar una relación con esa gente, las visitas de soldados de Naboo se permiten por un tiempo a las instalaciones de el senador Palpatine, y hasta es impulsada por los diplomaticos para su avance en la república.

El senador ha lanzado su candidatura a canciller, lo que trae un inusual movimiento de senadores y gobernadores , reyes y demás de los diversos sistemas; algo raro es que algunos de esos personajes son invitados a sus aposentos privados, ahora se, centro de transmisiones.

El movimiento de Jedis es habitual tambien, pero en grupos y con sequito, el único que llega siempre solo es un tal conde Doku, jedi de un sistema apartado, mas raro es que carga un sable laser aparte del de jedi muy parecido a los de el peligroso, el visita varias veces las instalaciones y a veces me llaman con otros a manejar mercadería de su sistema para el senador, no es muy rara la tripulación de su nave, tipo insectos y tipo humanoides ambos con alas que se mueven diestramente entre la mercaderia.

El senador ha sido nombrado canciller, se hacen festividades en varias partes del planeta y nos han hecho una fiesta para los servidores y esclavos de el senador y algunas otras personalidades; una fiesta normal, estoy discutiendo con alguien acerca de una conexión que ponen demasiado alta según yo a proposito para los seres alados, cuando me tocan el hombro, es la piloto con unos acompañantes, me lleva a una holo capsula y la pone en tipo seguro, me toca la cara y pide bebidas, me dice que quiere saber mas de mi, que cuanto tiempo he estado trabajando con el ahora canciller, y yo alegre de verla y por las bebidas le suelto el rollo de los caras pintadas y lo raro que es el sistema de el ahora canciller, ella solo interviene para tocarme y preguntarme cosas en particular, yo sigo y sigo, hasta que recuerdo y comento que su reina va a lanzarse para senadora, ella simplemente me ve a los ojos y dice que es lo obvio si quiere proteger a su planeta, me mira retando y dice o no, yo, sorprendido balbuceo un poco, ella me pone la mano en la boca y me pregunta quienes he obervado que pueden ayudar a su reina a conseguirlo, y me suelto a describir las idas y venidas que ha habido últimamente, trato de tocarle la piel pero ella me lo niega y desconecta el tipo seguro, yo me ofusco un poco y de repente llegan dos o tres de sus compañeros y me hacen platica, cuando me doy cuenta ya no esta, seguimos discutiendo de detalles tecnicos, cuando de repente de una holo capsula de unos pasos mas alla aparece la reina de Naboo con su escolta, causando conmoción en el lugar, pasa junto a nosotros y saluda a su gente y me mira, yo simplemente le hago una caravana.

Comentario.

No estoy de acuerdo con la esclavitud pero en el universo star wars existía, que no le importa a nadie pero.

Algo que me encanto y que por algo elegí este universo, por si no ha sido notado es la princesa y disfraces.


	5. Chapter 5

Un infortunado o afortunado incidente.

Ahora hay dos cambios en la república, el ahora canciller Palpatine esta investigando a la liga de mercaderes y la ahora senadora Amidala establecio cuarteles oficiales en Trant''r, lo cual es bueno para mi ya que ahora puedo mantenerme mas conectado con la gente de Naboo, salimos y andamos por ahí; pero los Nabooinos son mas libres y tercos que la diplomacia de Trant''r, así que hay, no roces, sino incidentes entre los mercaderes, que no olvidan, y los diplomaticos y soldados de Naboo.

Una noche uno de los soldados de Naboo se comunica a mi casa y de ahí lo comunican conmigo a los cuarteles de el canciller por un problema diplomatico en que esta metido, me pide que vaya a el departamento de la piloto en las oficinas de la senadora Amidala diciendo que es importante; pido permiso de salir aduciendo que llegaron manuales tecnicos y obtengo un permiso especial y que compre algunas cosas para la gente de un invitado; voy y consigo las cosas y por tanto ya es de noche cuando llego al departamento, me pide un droide diplomatico porque estoy ahí, les digo sin decir quien soy que un alto soldado de Naboo esta en un problema, me volteo y sale la piloto y abre, parece que estaba cambiandose o algo, abre en shorts y camiseta, yo la saludo y ella se mete corriendo y se oye ruido de ropa que es botada o movida adentro, mientras tanto yo pienso en lo bella que es y como cambian las cosas con la indumentaria que uno usa, después de unos ciclos ella vuelve a abrir y yo me quedo pasmado, ella sigue vestida igual, y sonrojada, ella me dice que la siga (Si alguien estuviera en esa situación y ni siquiera comentara nada sería marcado para siempre ¿no?) y veo su movimi,err, pasos delante de mi, ella se sienta y me pide que le explique la situación, sin invitarme a sentar, y empiezo a decirle que el jefe de guardias de la senadora fue captado peleando con unos mercaderes, sonrio, dandoles la paliza de su vida según lo que me dijo, ella sonrie, si el lo dice así fue, toma un holo aparato y lo pone en modo seguro y el campo se extiende alrededor de ella, esos aparatos son caros y me volteo a ver, espero que no la vean a ella así; la platica dura unos minutos, ella apaga y me dice que me siente junto a ella, me dice mi gente y yo confiamos en ti, yo pongo mi mano en su pierna sintiendo su tibieza, le digo que nunca he tenido tanta suerte pero al decirle siento un cambio en la fuerza, que me estremece, le toco el rostro con las manos y le digo que me tengo que ir.

Al amanecer, llego a las oficinas de el canciller, todo es barullo, se sienten fuerzas en tensión y hay guardias de caras pintadas por todas partes, se lee un comunicado, las instalaciones quedan en modo de guerra, la republica esta en guerra con la liga de mercaderes, un ejercito de clones esta peleando en estos momentos con fuerzas de ellos en varios sistemas, ayer en la noche un transporte de jedis fue interceptado y han muerto todos los ocupantes.

Comentario.

Preparación para la noche mas triste.

Siempre he dicho que si alguien no conoce todo acerca de algo no puede confiarse en el.


	6. Chapter 6

Aguilas que caen, la noche mas triste.

He recibido una invitación de los jedis para visitar su centro de entrenamientote padawans, la guerra va bien después de la derrota del general Grevious; no se como ir presentado a esta invitación pero es fama que los jedis solo utilizan sus togas sobre sus trajes de batalla.

Decidí ir como siempre visto, en el transporte vamos como 100 personas; platico con algunos que son sirvientes como yo y hay dos esclavos que son los que nos informan que los jedis, a pesar de que la guerra va bien, las bajas de ellos son bastantes, la mayoría en los choques de naves espaciales; todo es expectación en nuestro grupo, hay 2 o 3 que como yo sienten algo extraño en presencia de siths o jedis y mas que duermen mal desde el inicio de la guerra.

El centro de entrenamiento de padawans no es el centro de reunión o las instalaciones de batalla de los jedis que tan solo en el planeta gobierno son como 20; se resalta muy poco entre los picos de los demas edificios y es mas bien rechoncho y bien fortificado para la instrucción diplomatica, militar y cientifica de los padawans.

Hemos llegado, nos reunen a todos en un anfiteatro donde un jedi de jerarquía nos habla por holograma acerca de los teseractas, los sueños, la sensación de la fuerza que une todas las energías y materias del universo, de porque por diversas razones no nos detectaron en tiempo para ser entrenados, esto le lleva como 400ciclos, a pesar de estar en uniforme de batalla es como si no se preocupara o cansara pero detecta que debemos descansar y nos da un receso de 20 ciclos para tomar algo.

Salimos a los pasillos y los padawans mas jóvenes, niños, estan super excitados, se nota esta excitación en todos nosotros, un jedi de alto rango va a llegar de visita inesperada, en estos momentos esta llegando su nave a atracadero; se escucha la alarma y se cambian los colores de las paredes a colores de batalla; los padawans nos piden que los acompañemos, pero hicieron un error, nos guian a un pasillo que pasa por la entrada, vemos con horror que hay como 15 guardias muertos con sus sables laser tirados por doquier; en una sala mas alla se oyen siseos de sables laser y el olor del aire es sangre y ozono; se oyen palabras, ¿porqué?, instrucciones de batalla y gritos de posiciones de defensa; llegamos o nos llevan a esa sala, como 40 muertos entre niños y jóvenes, 4 posiciones de defensa de padawans tras pantallas de energía generados por ellos, vemos como uno de los defensores se desmaya por la debilidad y se pierde su campo de energía, una figura encapuchada negra se lanza como ave de presa, la pelea con los otros 4 jovenes dura apenas unos segundos; lo que pasa a continuación es locura, detecta a los padawans y nosotros que llegamos, se lanza, eran niños de menos de 12 años, dos de ellos resisten unos 8 golpes antes de caer, unos 10 de nuestro grupo se lanza pero son masacrados con dos movimientos, extrañamente el resto de nosotros caemos, algunos de nosotros nos arrastramos, yo y uno de mis acompañantes nos topamos con sables laser, los levantamos y se activan, el nos detecta, vigila a los grupos de defensa y se dirige a nosotros, yo, dejo caer el sable laser y me arrastro, me volteo, pido con los ojos que me perdone la vida, mi compañero levanta el arma solo para perder la vida, yo me acurruco en un rincón, el va hacia los puntos de defensa y las pantalla pierden energía, la batalla dura 10 ciclos, solo uno de los de 12 años escapa al hacer un hoyo en una ventana y salta; el revisa y va aplastando lo que encuentra en el edificio, sale de ahí después de unos 100 ciclos y despega. Yo me quedo en mi rincón, recordando, lo que mas recuerdo, mi acompañante que levanto el sable laser era uno de los esclavos, duro dos parpadeos pero el recuerdo es este, su sable laser brillo como si fuera un jei entrenao y el mio como una mala luciérnaga.

Comentario.

Una noche de copas que no recuerdo, una de las versiones de lo que hice.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de águilas que caen.

La guerra ha tomado el giro que el canciller había esperado, no se sabe bien que es lo que ha pasado pero en dos horas murieron casi todos los jedis que estaban en combate, yo, he caido en desgracia por que aparecí en las grabaciones de el ataque a los padawans y el canciller ha mostrado que era un sith insertado en las filas de la república; lo único bueno es que nos toma como cucarachas a los que no fuimos entrenados.

Estoy preparando mis pertenencias y paso a recoger mi pago a las instalaciones de el congreso que ahora esta casi abandonado, cada sirviente era pagado por la república así que estoy en las instalaciones administrativas cuando veo unas fíguras, dos encapuchadas y una de un conde de un planeta mayor, una figura es de mujer, voltea a verme y detiene un poco el paso, yo solo alcanzo a ver que crispa sus manos en ira, y continuamos nuestros caminos.

He tenido que emigrar a uno de los planetas lejanos, es curioso que haya vivido con tal lujo y seguridad y ahora noto que fuera de toda la tecnología y la paz de los jedi, hay una falta notable de infra estructura, las armas y los centros de entretenimiento son lo mas avanzado que hay, hasta las naves de mercaderia son como de segundo uso.

Se expande la noticia de que el canciller Palpatine se ha declarado emperador y declara oficialmente el fin de la guerra, oficialmente todos los jedis han muerto, se han distribuido siths por todo el ahora imperio, yo, he tenido la suerte de haber conocido la tecnología y las costumbres de los caras pintadas que eran siths y sus aparatos que afectaban la fuerza, esa fue la ventaja sith, desarrollaron una tecnología que era lo que nublaba la fuerza de los jedi, he conseguido trabajo en un centro de coordinación planetarial-sith.

Han pasado unos 5 yarens, yo estoy en un centro de entretenimiento con unos empleados compañeros mios; veo una fígura que se acerca a nosotros, trago saliva y empalidezco, es el padawan que escapo de el centro, cierro los ojos, es bastante razonable para mi que se quiera vengar, oigo voces, abro los ojos y el se ha integrado con mis compañeros, yo solo quedo paralizado; a media noche yo me encamino solo a casa,junto con el, a distancia de los dos puntos el me recuerda la noche en que nos vimos, me explica que hasta para soldados entrenados la situación hubiera sido dura, yo solo escucho, el me detiene, me ve a los ojos y me pregunta que si hubiera una forma de restablecer su fuerza la haría, una forma jedi de decir olvidar la cobardía de mi reacción, yo me estremezco y siento con mas fuerza el frío de la noche; solo recuerdo, un gesto de valor y un gesto de cobardía, el me siente, me empieza a explicar que hay pequeños grupos de resistencia a través de el imperio que hacen lo que pueden para recuperar los valores de la república, y que alguien que esta bien posicionado ahí puede ser de ayuda para ellos; yo le explico medio trabado que una vez ya reaccione mal, que el aceptar algo así sería volver a traicionar algo; el me dice que lo piense, va a estar unos 4 ciclos en el planeta.

Comentario.

No sería raro que alguna mujer que haya conocido reaccione así.


	8. Chapter 8

Su decisión.

Dos resplandores después, me encontro en el mismo centro de diversión donde nos vimos, tomamos algo, después de unos ciclos me pregunto cual era mi decisión, trague aire, vi un holo que había allí, le pedí que me acompañara.

Caminamos a mi trabajo, en estos días, los lugares se mantenían bien según las personas y sus funciones; entramos, ahí me voltee y le pregunte si lo traía, sabía que así era pero tenía que preguntar, el me miro y me pregunto, lo quieres usar?, yo le volví a preguntar si lo traía, se lo saco de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo mostro, le pedí que lo encendiera, cosa mala y super mala en estos tiempos, la tomo y la blandio, le pedí que cortara el piso en una linea recta a lo largo de la pared, el lo hizo y se volteo, yo alce los hombros y le dije, esto es un perímetro de defensa, nos sorprendieron una vez, solo una vez. El, sorprendido, yo le conte lo que paso esa noche, el no me vio salvo cuando salto, le dije, es su decisión mantener esto, el uso su sable laser para linear todas las paredes y salio. Yo, pienso si estoy para lo que seguirá.


	9. Chapter 9

Críe fama, ….. .

He estado mandando mensajes y guias de los movimientos de siths y mercaderia en este sector por unos 2 yarens, casi no veo a nadie desde que me dejaron los aparatos de comunicación, por lo demás trato de llevar una vida normal.

Esta doble vida trae consigo una paranoia a, no vigilar, sino sospechar de las personas y seres que veo en mi vida diaria.

Salí hoy de casa a una reunión con el doctor y veo al cruzar la calle a una persona muy conocida de las holo historias que esta viendo algo en un techo, sigo caminando y voy a mi reunión. Días después veo a un deportista que esta viendo un anuncio en 3d en una pared, yo nada mas me le quedo mirando hasta que se va. Me empiezo a poner nervioso después de la cuarta o quinta vez que pasa eso y uso el comunicador holo que me dieron para emergencias, les explico mi situación y ellos prometen investigar eso.

Han pasado 3 ciclos lunares, se presenta un cartero a dejarme un paquete de parte de quien ayudo a decorar la oficina, volteo con sigilo pero el cartero no muestra nada de emoción, se retira. Son dos holos, dicen uno y dos, así que veo el uno, es el, me explica que vea el segundo holo y que comprenda que se ha distribuido por la red de resistencia, que solo me puede informar eso; veo el segundo holo, es una grabación de 10 segundos de el ataque a la escuela de padawans, me veo en un rincón acurrucado viendo el cuerpo de el esclavo aun con el sable laser en la mano; no tengo emociones, que se podía esperar?, he sido instruccionado para destruir esta clase de comunicados, quemo el primero, pero guardo el segundo.

Me siguen pidiendo data de los movimientos siths en el sector y yo lo hago así, pero continuo viendo personas conocidas de repente, había una frase de un pais de hace mucho tiempo de mis ancestros, que para recuperar algo, si es que lo recupero pienso con amargura, hay que pagar derecho de piso.

Son raras las ocasiones que salgo en un transbordador al espacio, la resistencia me ha llamado a encontrarme con alguien para tratar algo especial, solo dicen eso. Llego a la nave, grande y fastuosa, me llevan a un como centro de recreación que me recuerda algo pero no se que; me dicen que puedo tomar lo que quiera, que en un momento me van a presentar a las dos personas con quien voy a tratar el asunto, tomo algo, unos 3 ciclos después aparecen dos conocidas holo actuadoras de una serie de jedis en ropa practica pero sensual, yo casi tiro mi bebida; me comienzan a preguntar de el status de el sistema y les informo, me preguntan que si puedo abarcar mas sistemas en el sector, me quedo pensativo, digo que eso traería mas riesgos y que llamaría la atención a menos que cambiara de puesto; la mas joven me dice que si tener sexo con ellas pagaría el riesgo, yo me les quedo viendo, ahí si que solo pensar tener sexo con alguien así, suspiro, les contesto que sería todo el placer mio pero que no en esa condición; se hacen unos pasos atrás y yo me quedo pasmado y comienzo a mirar a todos lados; sale una niña de unos 9 años y camina hacia mi, no ve nada mas que a mi, me dice que su mamá era piloto certificada y guerrera de Naboo, que murio cuano dio a luz a su hermano y a ella, pero dejo holos explicando a sus hijos su vida en Naboo y en la República, entre ellos estaba uno donde hablaba de quien "le rompiste el corazón", se me queda viendo, me dice que es una situación que no se necesita en la resistencia pero que hay quien habla por mi, solo eso dice y se retira; la actuadora de holos mayor se acerca a mi y me pide que tenga sexo con ella, pero que tiene que ver la mas joven, que no tiene nada que ver con la princesa, ¿princesa?, me guia a un mueble especial para hacerlo y lo hacemos, después me dice que un sobrino de ella era padawan y había muerto esa noche; La joven solo me ve, las dos se alejan y se presenta un ayudante que me informa que seré llevado al planeta, que por lo pronto las cosas seguirán igual.


	10. Chapter 10

Planeta ancestro.

Luke, Leia, Solo han regresado, a Luke le han operado una mano y Leia dice que Darth Vader es el padre de Luke; eso trae reacciones de rabia contenida en la madura que nos afectan a la joven y a mi, así que a nosotros y al padawan nos transladan a un planeta con una base grande de la rebelión.

Llegamos a el planeta, la joven y yo nos sorprendemos de las construcciones piramidales que hay ahí, yo comento que tengo notas de mi gente, que así construían la gente de nuestro pueblo los templos de sus deidades.

La joven y yo, bueno, pedimos, como sobramos, patrullar las edificaciones especificando que nos gustaría turistear en ellas. Bueno, después de una buena discusión con la gente e la base no nos lo conscienten, pero en la holoteca hay bastante documentación de la gente de el planeta y su civilización.

La civilización de el planeta lleva miles de años desaparecida y los monumentos de roca que sobrevivían fuero varias veces restaurados, no tienen nada que ver con mis ancestros, una civilización de desarrollo paralelo con quizás miles de años de diferencia.

La base se ha instalado en la selva, consiste en hangares para las naves espaciales de caza y transportes pequeños, mas radares de espacio profundo con las instalaciones de el personal.

Hay un agente de la rebelión instalado aquí, yo, como solo puedo estar en la base, me he aburrido a pesar de la compañía de la joven; este agente me invita a salir a un centro recreativo de aquí, que es como se manejaba antes; solo tomo una bebida y ya no recuerdo mas de mi hasta ser recogido por guardias planetarios y llevado con la joven.

Me preocupo pero mis compañeros de la rebelión no, después de lo de la herida acondicionaron mi cerebro para falsos recuerdos de acuerdo a mi historia de camuflaje; de todos modos me revisan mis recuerdos por un proceso de yo forzar la mente y copiar a un aparato que los recibe. Se establece una busqueda de el agente pero ya no se encontro.

Comentarios.

Copyright Star Wars de George Lucas.


End file.
